Look my way
by davehomurastrider
Summary: Tavros has feelings for a certain clowny boy who had no clue whatsoever about his feelings. rated M for later chapters. Humanstuck.
1. Chapter 1

Gamzee took a long drag on the cigarette he held in his hand, he watched the thin tendrils of smoke from the glowing end float up and away until he couldn't see them anymore. He sat there wandering about where he went wrong in his life to get him in such messed up places like the one he had been in today. All he wanted was to succeed but life seemed to have other plans for the young man.

"G..Gamzee?" a stuttering voice asked walking closer from the alleyway shadows.

He looked up at the boy standing over him, he was at that height where you couldn't say he was short but he wasn't tall as well, he had a fluffy Mohawk and deep caring brown eyes. Those eyes were filled with fear at this moment and it hurt Gamzee to see.

"Yes Tavbro?"

"I.. I uh I just needed to see if you were uh okay because uh I heard about what happened today and um I was really worried about you"

Gamzee couldn't look up at Tavros he couldn't he didn't want to see the hurt and the fear.

"I'm motherfucking fine Tavbro just got my anger all up and out and now I feel motherfucking fine"

Angry was an understatement, he had beaten the kid to a pulp the stupid douche. He had insulted his best bro and no one would do that whilst he was around.

Tavros sat down on the dirty ground beside Gamzee making him frown.

"Bro you don't want to up and get your motherfucking pants all dirty"  
"it's um okay I don't mind if.. if uh it's for you"

Gamzee looked at the boy and laughed.

"you're a weird one Tavbro but I motherfucking guess you'd have to be to up and be my motherfucking friend"

Tavros looked at the ground then quickly pushed himself up and offered Gamzee his hand.

"Come on I am uh taking you home"

Gamzee took his friends hand and stood up, he gave his bro a hug and walked out of the alleyway.

"Thanks Tavbro, you're a really motherfucking great friend"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I'm Tegan you're story master for this wonderful journey!_

_nice to meet you all i hope you enjoy your stay here. _

_i would have uploaded this sooner but work and then i got madoka feelings hah_

* * *

Tavros woke with a start and looked at his ceiling, all he could do was think about yesterday and how his friend had completely snapped, and it was really scary to think about it.

Gamzee had been sitting with Karkat his albino best friend when someone had made a jab at how Karkat would never get a girlfriend because of how he was, Gamzee lost it and had jumped on the boy and started punching his face, Karkat did nothing. Tavros could guess it made him happy to have someone stand up for him.

What worried him was the way Gamzee had looked after he had beaten up the boy, like he didn't know where he was or what he had done, he had run off and Karkat had asked Tavros to follow him since he had heart problems and couldn't chase after him.

Tavros had done what was asked of him not because the albino boy asked but because he was genuinely worried for Gamzee, he had known Gamzee for a few years now and the more he saw the lanky clown the more he liked him, he had known the hints that something was wrong with him but he never thought it was bad enough that he's completely lose it.

The look in Gamzees eyes had been ones of pure horror at himself, he was hoping the clown hadn't gone and hurt himself like he had before.

He remembered more the time he had walked in on Gamzee cutting himself and how horrified he had been at the amount of blood coming out of the boys arm. He knew for a fact Gamzees brothers were useless and they didn't care about Gamzee being the youngest they thought their mother would do all the caring but no Gamzee had no one but his friends.

Tavros was shocked out of his train of thought by his big brother walking into his room.

"yo why are you so glum this early in the morning!"

"I'm n..not!"

"haha whatever Tav some clown guy is here for you"

Gamzee walked into Tavros' room and stared at his friend still in bed.

"Hey motherfucker wanna hang with me today?"

* * *

_please tell me what you think and give me suggestions if you want! _

_much loves._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys sorry i was meant to update earlier but i've been under stress and i've been working and stuff so i've been very busy_

_i hope you enjoy this chapter. wink._

* * *

Tavros looked at Gamzee in shock.

"Uh how do you know where I live?"

Gamzee sat down on the end of the bed and smiled at the boy.

"Well I did a bit of stalkin' on my best motherfucking bro you know?"

Tavros didn't know if he should be shocked or embarrassed of his calm confession. Gamzee looked at his friend and started wandering his eyes around until noticing something on the blanket.

"Good 'ol morning glory there ay motherfucker?"

Tavros jumped and blushed like crazy used to waking up with a boner and not having anyone around to see it.

"Oh uh um oh"

"No need to worry Tavbro it's all up and normal to have that sort of thing motherfuckin happen"

Tavros couldn't help but be embarrassed not just that his friend could see his manhood under the blanket but that Tavros didn't know much about size and thought his was small.

"uh Gamzee could you step out for um a minute wile I get changed?" He whispered

"Oh of course my best bro I'll be all up and waiting outside for you"

Gamzee stood up and left, and as he closed the door he saw Tavros bury his face in the pillow and shiver, poor bro was all embarrassed.

Twenty minutes later after a shower and a nice clothes change Tavros was ready and Gamzee couldn't help but smile at all the effort his bro had put in to look nice.

"You look so motherfuckin nice bro!"

"Oh um thank you Gamzee you uhm look nice too!"

Before Tavros and Gamzee could leave the house Tavros' mom cornered him.

"Now my lovely son who might this young man be? Your lover?"

Tavros practically spit up his water he had been drinking and stared at his mom.

"Uh well okay I mean yes I mean uh NO .. no just uh I'm leaving now mom"

Tavros ran as fast as he could from his mother and grabbed Gamzees hand and dragged the honking laughing clown boy out the door.

As they were walking down the street Tavros realized he hadn't let go of Gamzee

"OH! Uh I'm sorry Gamzee I didn't mean to keep hold of your uhm hand!"

Gamzee squeezed his hand and pulled him down an alley way.

"Gamzee?"

Gamzee pushed Tavros against a wall and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you really want to be lovers with a motherfuckin guy like me bro?"

Tavros remembered how when cornered by his mom he practically spat out his feelings for Gamzee then and there.

"Uhm.."

Gamzee leaned in a bit and looked him in the eyes.

"Well bro?"

"Uhmm."

Before Tavros could say anything else Gamzee had leaned in and kissed him, and he must have looked shocked afterwards because Gamzee couldn't stop laughing at him.

"You're the best bro ever Tav"

* * *

_gamtav is my otp so this is really fun for me!_

_oh find me on tumblr if you want, the url is davehomurastrider, you could give me suggestions if you want or just talk to me, have greats days and nights whatever it is when you read this._

_much loves._


	4. Chapter 4

_WOAH HEY SORRY FOR THE WAIT I'VE BEEN STRESSED OUT AND ANYWAY HERE YOU GO *throws chapter at you and hides*_

* * *

Meanwhile in Tavros' mind all he could do is flip out. Gamzee, the boy he had been lusting after forever had finally noticed him. He couldn't wait to tell someone anyone.

Gamzee was just staring at this cute blushing boy and he couldn't bring himself to speak, he didn't know if he had offended the boy or made him just feel so awkward he couldn't speak. He was worried.

"Tav I.." he paused. He didn't know what to say.

Tavros finally looked up and saw the look on Gamzees' face and smiled.

"Calm down.. I uh I liked it"

Now it was Gamzees turn to be speechless, he stared down at the boy (Gamzee being a good head taller than the kindof short boy) and his face broke out in a smile.

"You have some of my wicked face paint on your motherfucking face Tavbro"

"Can you get it off my face? I can't uhm see it at all"

Gamzee smiled lightly and rubbed the little smudge off the boys cheek.

Gamzees smile shifted a bit downwards when he looked behind Tavros and saw who was staring at them.

"GAMZEE WHAT IN THE MOTHER FUCKING NAME OF JESUS ARE YOU DOING, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME OVER TODAY YOU USELESS PILE OF DUNG"

Tavros didn't know what to do so he awkwardly shuffled away from Gamzee. Gamzee of course noticed this and frowned even more.

"Hey Karkat, I'm just all up and confessing my motherfucking feelings to Tavbro here"

"TAVBRO? REALLY? WELL I DONT GIVE A SHIT YOU DICK SUCKING WHORE, YOU KNOW YOU'RE MINE AND MINE ALONE"

"Karkat, can we please not do this now, we're friends"

"NO GAMZEE YOU'RE MINE AND I AM NOT HANDING YOU OVER TO THIS PATHETIC LOSER"

Karkat came and grabbed Gamzees' hand forcing him away from Tavros. Tavros was in too much shock to do anything and just stared after him.

"Karkat, hey motherfucking KARKAT LET MOTHERFUCKING GO OF ME"

Despite his looks the crabby boy was strong and Gamzee couldn't get out of his grip. He was worried for Tavros who he had just left standing in the alleyway right after confessing his feelings.

Karkat wasn't listening to Gamzee he was too busy seething with jealousy and rage. Gamzee was his and his alone. No one else could have him or touch him.

"OI FUCKTRUCK, YOU KISSED HIM RIGHT?" finally getting Gamzee inside his apartment.

"Why does this matter Karkat you dragged me motherfucking away from him"

"YOU DID, YOU KISSED HIM"

Karkat leaped on Gamzee and forced his tongue into the other boys mouth. Gamzee had done this with Karkat before so his immediate reaction was to kiss back. This rough sort of dominance was something Karkat loved and Gamzee hated but if he tried to stop it Karkat would start hurting himself and Gamzee and it would end with them in hospital again.

In all honesty Gamzee had no idea what he could do.

* * *

Tavros wandered down the street frowning and worried when he heard his name being shouted from somewhere. He looked around and noticed Aradia jogging towards him. Her soft brown skin looked so lovely in the sunlight and Tavros loved having a friend who shared the same heritage as him.

"Hey. You don't look very happy. Is something up?"

"Oh uhm. You don't need to worry about me, i'm fine just wandering around"

"Well if you have nothing to do some of the group are getting together to play games. Come with me"

Tavros knowing he wouldn't see Gamzee again that day followed close behind his childhood friend to Roses' house where Dave and John and Kanaya and Dirk all sat playing racing games.

"I swear to god bro if you fucking use that item on me I will destroy all of your wordly possessions" Dave said to his older brother Dirk.

"Try and stop me you loser"

Tavros and Aradia were greeted with smiles and hugs from all except Dave and Dirk who were much to absorbed in their game.

"Why did you let them play together? You know what they're like" Tavros becoming much more confident around his closest friends.

"Well they insisted plus whoever loses buys us all pizza" Rose snickered

"Tavros I must just tell you, you looks so nice today" Kanaya complimented

"Well I was with Gamzee before"

Kanaya stood up sharply.

"Why were you near him, I know you have a fascination for him but it has to stop he is bad news he's almost killed out friends before you know!" She was bordering on hysterical at this point.

"I pulled a Chainsaw out on him and even then he didn't stop, you think that's normal Tavros?! Do you?! For fucks sake YOU COULD GET YOURSELF HURT OF KILLED"

Rose stood up and led her panting crying girlfriend away.

Dave and Dirk stared over at Tavros.

"Dude for once I agree with her. We don't want to lose you" Dave muttered.

"Well hold up guys. Tavros obviously has feelings for the freak just let him figure this all out himself"

John nodded in agreement "Dude I adore you okay do not get hurt by that guy. Plus how'd you get him away from Karkat. He keeps a really tight leash on that guy"

Tavros frowned at his friends "Dirk I don't know if that was a compliment or not but thanks I guess. John Karkat showed up right after he kissed me and screamed and dragged him away from me. Then Aradia found me and we came here" He took a deep breath talking too much upset him and make me feel embarrassed.

Aradia stood up and faced Tavros "Karkat owns him. End of story"

"What do you mean owns him?"

Everyone looked at Tavros in pity. He just couldn't understand.

* * *

_happy valentines day. my boyfriend gave me a cute bracelet!_

_review or something do whatever pleases you!_

_much loves._


End file.
